Galaxy of the Dead
by Tyranifex
Summary: The Daleks have one their war against the Necron Intergalactic Empire, and are now finishing of with the Grim Darkness of the forty-first millennium. Rated T please read and review. WARNING: Curb Stomp Fic
1. Prologue  Greater Good: Part One

**Tyranifex: alright guys and girls, this is the story I will finish before anything else, I am sorry, but I keep getting new Ideas, now, this is set in the 40k universe, and hes reference to my other story Daleks VS Necrons including spoilers of the victor of that conflict.**

**Summary, the Daleks are exterminating the 40k galaxy, this is a curb-stomp-fic, (the Daleks have galaxy destroying super weapons and Omniverse destroying mega weapons, so it's reasonable to assume you know the victor.)**

**Notes: for all you people out there that are going to make curb-stomp fics against 40k, please choose a science fiction universe that can. (example; NOT Star Wars, Not Startrek, Not Star Craft, ect...).**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Prologue

Extermination of the Greater Good (Part 1)

The Fleet of Ships floated just outside sensor range of the Tau Empire, this fleet was made up of many Super Cruisers, Kill Cruisers, Star Annihilators, Death Smith Saucers, Death Smith Mother Ships, Exterminator Class Heavy Cruisers, and Battle Cruisers.

On board the Flag Ship, _The Exterminator I, _The Dalek: Supreme was looking at a hologram of the galaxy, pointing out various different points of interest, like the Eye of Terror, The Mealstorm, The Gates of Fire, The Tau Empire, Terra, The Craft Worlds, Various Tyranid Fleets, and the last remaining worlds of the Necron's Intergalactic empire which was beaten back by the Dalek Empire.

All of these things had to be taken into account by the Dalek Empire if they were to conquer the Galaxy of the Dead, as it had been dubbed by the extra galactic powers. (the reason being that they saw no way for that galaxy to survive the next hundred thousand years).

And now, on top of the warring factions in the Galaxy, the Arch Threat (dubbed by the Necrons), or the Dalek Empire was upon this galaxy with the full might of 56 galaxies worth of Daleks behind them.

The Supreme Dalek had now chosen her first alliance to exterminate, The Tau Empire. These young upstarts of this galaxy will be the first to go out. They were the weakest of these powers. So they would make a good first conquest.

She activated the fleet wide communication systems, now ten trillion Daleks of all makes could hear the voice of their commander.

"DALEKS, THE FINAL GALAXY OF THE NECRON EMPIRE IS NOW READY TO BE DESTROYED, WE WILL NOT USE THE APOCALYPSE ELEMENT AS WE NEED THIS GALAXY FOR REASOURCES, SO WE WILL BE INVADING ONE SPECIES AT A TIME. OUR FIRST TARGET IS THE TAU EMPIRE, DO NOT COME OUT OF CLOAK UNTIL I GIVE THE ORDER!"

This was the first order that begins the end of the most Grim and Dark of Galaxies.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue<strong>

**beginning of Chapter One**

* * *

><p>On the Eastern fringes of the Tau Empire, outside of the D'Yanoi Sept, The <em>Exterminator I<em> appeared out of the Vortex. And approached a world that was currently under heavy protection from any possible Tyranid incursion.

The population of this world was very high, as it was part of a major Sept. The Exterminator was instantly approached by several Tau Star-ships. On board one of these Star-ships a Fire Caste Commander called Shas'El T'au Kais. A recent recovery from post-dramatic, stress disorder.

He was very quick to recover, and was soon granted a Command Battle Suit for his actions in battle against chaos. Now he was in charge of one of the defense fleets of the Tau colonies.

"Sir, we have an unidentified ship approaching, it does not mach any known ships of the Imperium, Eldar, or Necrons." said an Air Caste pilot.

'A new species to join the cause of the Greater Good?' Kais thought, "Open a communications chanel to them on all types of video link." he ordered, sensing a chance to bring a new space faring civilization into the arms of the Greater Good.

"The link is open now, sir." said the same Tau

"Unknown ships, you are entering the domain of the Tau Empire, you will identify yourselves." he said to the currently blank screen in front of him, (the screen was still buffering). If this first contact was successful, Kais would send for the Water Caste to begin the work of integrating this new society into their society.

The screen finally started to show the image, and what Kais saw was disturbing. It looked like a robot with one eye, painted white and with a primitive plumbing tool along with what looks like the barrel of a weapon for arms.

The Dalek began to speak, well scream, "WE ARE THE DALEKS, THE RULERS OF FIFTY-SIX GALAXIES, YOUR EMPIRE WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" after that short speech the bridge of the ship Kais was on was silent. They hadn't heard of, let alone seen, a race more hell bent and zealous than the Humans that wanted to wipe out their empire. As it was clearly stated by this 'Dalek'. But it was also clearly stated that this race ruled over fifty galaxies, did that make them an extra galactic threat like the Tyranids? Either way, Kais was going to find out.

"And what did the Empire do to deserve such hostility from a race that we have never encountered?" Kais asked.

"YOU ARE ACCUSED OF NOT BEING DALEK! FOR THAT YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek said. After that the communication was severed.

"Sir! A large number of ships are appearing around the Dalek ship, and they're firing on us!" A Vespid Ensign said.

Alerted by this, he began to give orders. "raise shields, and power up the weapons! As soon as they are charged fire on them with everything we've got!"

"Sir the torpedoes that were fired at us went right through our shields... they have life signs on board! They're boarding tubes!"

"Order Fire Teams to the points of contact! Prepare to repel boarders. I will also be joining them, make sure you keep firing on them!" Kais said and walked out of the bridge.

At the points of contact, groups of Fire Warriors had gathered to repel the boarders. They were behind cover pointing their weapons at the hole that was being cut in the hull. Needles to say, they were scared, nothing short of ship mounted weapons should be able to cut through this ship's hull. They didn't have a lot of time to contemplate what they were using to cut the hull as the place where the boarders were cutting, exploded.

Out of the smoke, the standard type of Daleks came poring through. The first shots fired were from the Fire Warriors, but their weapons were just dispersed by the Daleks' personal shields. Then the Daleks fired back, and their weapons were devastating.

The Daleks were fully impervious to Tau fire power. And the Daleks were taring the Tau bottle necks apart as more and more Daleks came on board the ship.

Out in space, the Tau weren't doing any better, a full half of the Tau ships were now destroyed, and the remaining Tau were evacuating to the planet below where the Daleks were now sending in landing parties of Psyche Daleks, Spider Daleks, Strider Daleks, and every other Dalek design.

The Tau had sent out all of the planet's defense force to help repel the Dalek invaders. To the north, Tau Battle Suits had been deployed in massive numbers along with massive numbers of Hammer Heads. All of this was there to repel a large number of Strider Daleks that had destroyed several Tau colonies already. The Strider Daleks used cannons as opposed to lasers and they stood ten times taller than Spider Daleks, which in turn were about of a normal Dalek, taller than a normal Dalek. The Strider Daleks only had one weakness, as every Dalek design had a weakness. The Strider Dalek's weakness was the joints in its legs.

The Tau had noticed this, it was fairly obvious. But the Striders were still tearing the Tau lines apart, the Hammer Heads were just not accurate ore fast enough to hit the joints in the legs that were lightly shielded. But eventually one did hit, and all of the leg that was lower than the joint fell away. The Strider itself did not fall down however. Instead, it just slowly lowered the main body of the Strider to the ground and put its legs up around itself.

Inside this Strider however, there was a Trans-Mat beckon. And it was now ready to receive thousands of Dalek reinforcements, beginning with a full legion of ten thousand Omega Daleks. They erupted out in a massive plume and began to perform their saturation bombing runs. All of the Tau ground forces were soon in full retreat or dead.

This was happening across the entire planet.

All ships, be them the surviving ships/escape pods from the now lost ships in the space fight, or planetary evacuation ships were now heading strait for T'au, they had to warn the rest of their people of this threat that was now on the Tau doorstep.

In his own escape pod, Kais, one of the few survivors from the first Star Ship to be hit by the boarding tubes, was making his guesses on how dead the Tau Empire was against this new enemy. His estimates were very bad indeed. The Tau were now at the end of their occupation on the now dead world.

* * *

><p>With the Tau gone, the Daleks began the Strip Mining Procedure, they would convert the minerals that were found on the planet into Dalekanium and Polycarbide for the construction of self sufficient bases that will be made in every solar system. The Grand Extermination had begun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyranifex: okay everyone, let me know what you think, NO FLAMES only constructive criticism, or nice reviews. R&amp;R I will update soon.<strong>


	2. Greater Good: Part Two

**Tyranifex: I will be replying to every review at the end of each chapter. Also, this chapter is mostly filler, with a bit of fighting, including the entrance of the Tyranid Swarmlord. (BTW this may come as a surprise, but the Dalek Supreme is Female as it will be a bit annoying if all of the Daleks are male, and yes Daleks have genders, they just don't mate).**

* * *

><p>Extermination of the Greater Good (Part 2)<p>

Aun'Va the leader of the Tau Empire, was contemplating what to do. It had been six months since first contact with the Daleks, and it had been three more systems. At first, Aun'Va thought that the reason these 'Daleks' attacked was because of a miss understanding caused by Kais, he was still a member of the Fire Caste. Therefore a warrior, not a diplomat. So Aun'Va had sent many Water Caste diplomats to try and reason with the Daleks, and while he had learned a few things about them, he was constantly receiving the dead bodies of diplomats back from the Daleks.

Among the things he had learned, was that the Daleks had a fiery passion for the genocide of all other species. Also, that they were masters over Time and space, and the Tau could easily be wiped out by the Daleks, if the Daleks deemed the Tau necessary for it's use. All of this made Aun'Va worried, the Daleks seemed to have their own concept of a Greater Good, one that involved the total destruction of all other races in the universe.

Aun'Va wondered how many races had fallen to the Daleks, how many races that could have joined the Greater Good.

But now wasn't the time for looking on what could have been. He had sent diplomats the the near by sector of Ultramar, he new this was a dire situation, the Daleks had no chance of ever joining the cause of the 'Greater Good'. So he sent diplomats to Ultramar, and to Macragge, as to seek aid from the Ultra Marines. They had worked together before, in destroying a Necron Tomb World. And now Aun'Va was hoping the Marines would help the Tau again. If they didn't, the Tau would have to take the way of the Eldar and leave their world, so as to take to the Stars as a nomadic people, all to try to find a new home.

The Daleks were now in the process of constructing the Dalekanium conversion factory, to create more Dalek shells for the Daleks that were now being cloned in the millions.

The Dalek Supreme was over looking the construction. He needed even more that what he brought with him if he was to finally finish the Necrons. He was also getting the Daleks most powerful ground being ready to destroy the Daemons of the warp that existed in the Eye of terror. Even Nurgle himself, with all his wisdom of disease, had no idea about the infection that this being the Daleks had control over, was going to produce. The Apocalypse Being, the ultimate incarnate of the Plague. Holding every conceivable bacteria, parasite and virus. Able to kill using it's psychic powers or just by touching it's victim.

The Dalek high council had ruled against them directly supplying the invasion of the Galaxy of the Dead with more Daleks or ships. The Dalek Supreme had enough weapons to destroy all life in the galaxy. Like the Time Destroyer, used to age planets to death. To weapons like the Apocalypse Element, used to blast entire galaxies apart. And the most surprising would be the Death Smith Grenades, used to shatter mountains. The Supreme was sure that she could destroy all the races in this galaxy.

* * *

><p>Back with the Tau diplomats that were sent ask the Ultra Marines for aid, they had just reached the Ultra Marines chapter planet. They were immediately converged upon by several Space Marine Strike Cruisers. The Tau were hailed by the Ultra Marines Master of the Fleet; Urial Ventris. He was answered by the Diplomat sent to speak with the Humans.<p>

"What is the Tau Empire doing in Imperial Space," the Captain said, "And if I deem the reason 'not good enough' then you shall be executed."

"I am Por'El Dal'Yth Valo'Myr, I have been sent here on behalf of the Tau Empire to seek aid against a new threat to the Tau and possibly the rest of the galaxy." Valo'Myr answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Empire recently suffered a crippling blow at the hands of this new enemy. They have already claimed the lives of many Imperial citizens, including a large number of your own race."

The captain shifted in his seat and asked, "And why would this affect the Imperium other than replacing one worthless Xeno race with another?"

Valo frowned. "Because they are apparently the rulers of fifty six Galaxies. And according to front line reports, they said that all life in this galaxy is to be exterminated."

"They say that, but they will never destroy the Imperium, we are eternal. But your reasons for being here had merit, so I will not order your destruction if you leave now." The Captain wasn't in the least bit worried about the Daleks, but he was going to tell Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of this.

_Orillia IX _was a world that used to be full of jungle life. But it was no more as the puppets of the Great Devourer came. The Tyranids of the Hive Fleet Hydra had come here for the same reason they go to any other, to consume all of the Bio Matter. The initial consumption was going well until they came.

This race known as the Daleks to some of the species that the Tyranids had eaten in their trek across many galaxies. The Daleks had come here to release a creature that was under their control. The Apocalypse Being.

This creature was tearing through the swarm at an unbelievable pace. It was about the size of a Tyranid Warrior with wings, but it had power equal to the Swarmlord himself. The Hive mind knew this as it had brought the Swarmlord into fight this being one hunderd and seventy-four hours ago. And the two were still fighting.

The Swarmlord swung his left Bone-Sabres at the Apocalypse Being and hit him again, but he again sensed that if he didn't pull his Sabre away quickly it would become infected by the countless diseases that inhabit the Being's body.

This fight was going to go on for a long time. The Tyranids were created by the Deathsmiths (the creators of the Apocalypse Being), as one of their genetic weapons. They tested it on a small solar system that had one sentient race on it that had just achieved the colonization of it's entire solar system. The Smiths however were unable to stop the Tyranids after their consumption of that system, and they decided to just leave their creation be.

Now, the two greatest living creations of the Deathsmiths were going to fight to the death.

* * *

><p>In Tzeentch's library, Tzeentch was reading up on some of the latest spells that the Blue Scribes had found. When the great doors of his library swung open with a loud thud. And in walked a tall figure wearing black all over his face hidden in darkness caused by his hood. All of the Pink horrors and even some of the Lords of Change moved before he came too close to them.<p>

Tzeentch looked up and smiled, "I was wandering if you were going to come or not, I hope you have a good reason for being here."

The figure looked straight at Tzeentch and replied, "I came to warn you that if you interfere with the Daleks, there WILL be great consequences."

"And please tell me, oh great Black Guardian of the Omniverse, why should I not send my armies to crush them?"

The aura around the Black Guardian darkened even further than what it normally was, "Ask your good pal the Deceiver what happened to him, then you'll know why. Or because I said so. You can send your armies in to try to stop them if you want, but I will not aid you against my most loyal servants of Chaos." he then disappeared, leaving a bitter taste in Tzeentch's beak, and one statement going through his mind at the time, '_I cant even tell if that was a threat or not.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tyranifex: Okay this was the end of my second chapter, yes I know, too much talk, not enough violence. But just be patien<strong>**t.**

**Answers to my reviews:**

Dr Octagonapus _Thank you for the review, and BTW the Daleks have weapons that can destroy anything from Planets to galaxies in one shot, just to let you know. Again, thanks for the review. (P.S. THE CAKE WAS A LIE!)_

Invader Jerk _Agreed, all life shall be EXTERMINATED. NOTHING CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF THE DALEK EMPIRE! Thanks for the review._

**Tyranifex: again, let me know what you think, no flames, just constructive critizism and/or nice reviews. I will update soon.**


End file.
